Certain heterocyclic, phenyl, and substituted phenyl-oxadiazin-ones, -thiadiazin-ones and -triazin-ones have been described in Australian patent application Nos. 8290-158 and 8290-006.
The present invention relates to novel imidazole or triazole substituted phenyl-4H-1,3,4-oxadiazin-5(6H)-one compounds useful as cardiotonic and/or antihypertensive agents.